


My Maris' Eyes Are Nothing Like the Sun

by Emachinescat



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Parody, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: A Frasier-themed parody of Shakespeare's 'My Mistress' Eyes Are Nothing Like the Sun.' Because the Maris jokes are one of the greatest parts of the show. Pseudo-serious crack.





	My Maris' Eyes Are Nothing Like the Sun

My Maris' eyes are nothing like the sun;  
Nor do they hold the coy light of the moon;  
No warmth have they for love or laugh or fun;  
Her presence in my bower rarest boon.  
I have seen corpses with more rose in cheek;  
Than my Maris' flesh tinted with Chanel;  
Like her hounds trained, I speak when she bids 'speak'–  
If only she loved myself half so well.  
Frailty, thy name is Maris; this is true:  
Visage of the divine, she dares not dine.  
I grant I never saw a goddess swoon;  
My Maris, when she faints, for once is kind.  
-And yet, by heaven, I hope my love is rare:  
-This, a silent sorrow no man should bear.


End file.
